All Four Elements
by ClicheBlonde
Summary: AU story: Being a bender at North Way High School is almost unheard of. Infact, it's weird to be a bender. Or so everyone thought. When Aang and Toph expose that they are benders, how many other people will reveal their abilities along with them? *Bay is a new character- Takes place when characters are 14-18* Toph/ New Character, Bay/Aang, Katara/New Character*


**AU: This is a story in the first person view of Bay, a fire bender. In this story, Toph, Aang, and Bay are all 15. Katara is 17. Aang, in this story, is not the Avatar. Hope you guys like it!**

_***Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the characters- Bay is a character I made, and this story belongs to ClicheBlonde***_

* * *

"BAY!" The loud voice startled me and I jumped.

"Yes mother?" I stand up from my place on the window seal and I make the trudge downstairs.

"Toph's here!" She calls from her place at the front door. I smile and run the rest of the way downstairs. I get to the front door to see the familiar face of my friend.

"Hey Toph!" I grin, and reach out to hug her.

"Hi Bay, Lei invited us to the park, we should go." She say sweeping her bangs out of her unseeing eyes.

"Lei?" I say putting my hand on my hip.

"Yup." She nods.

"Mom, mind if I go out?" I ask looking at my mother with pleading eyes.

"I guess not," She sighs, "But don't use bending. You know your classmates are non-benders, and you got in trouble last time."

"Mom," I whine, "I was like eleven."

"Yah yah," She ushers me out of the door. "Take this; don't spend it all in one place."

I gratefully take the 5 silver pieces and I quickly shove them into the pocket of my blue tunic. I give my mom a quick kiss on the cheek and then run after Toph who is already off towards the park. And give a wave and then catch up to Toph.

"You're mom still doesn't know I'm a bender?" Toph asks as we walk along the crowded streets.

"Nope." I reply shaking my head, my red curls swinging across my back.

"How does she think I see?"

"She thinks you use a stick, like most blind people do."

"Alrighty."

"So Lei really did invite us?" I ask, not caring about the red that burns on my cheeks.

"He invited _you_."

"Why not you?"

"You know nobody likes me." Toph sighs, "I'm just the blind, non-bender."

"So is everyone else at our school, you and me are the only benders."

"Everyone knows you're a bender, no one knows I am. That's why you're popular." Toph shrugs.

"Then show them that you can bend." I suggest, looking over at her sympathetically.

"I don't know."

"I didn't mean to show people that I was a bender… It just happened."

"You caught the library on fire." Toph chuckles.

"It was an _accident_." I plead. Toph just laughs again.

We reached the soft grass of the park and make our way towards the fountain in the middle. The water sprays a cool mist over us and I breath in the smell of freshly cut grass.

"I hear Aang's going to be here." Toph says as we take a seat on the bench.

"What?" I gasp, nearly choking on air.

"You know, the super popular kid."

"Isn't he an airbender?" I yell/whisper.

"Shh!" Toph slaps her hand over my mouth, "We weren't supposed to see him bending."

I pull her hand off of my mouth and look at her. Since we got to high school, she's been so sad.

"Why are you sad all the time?" I ask randomly.

"I'm not." She snaps back.

"Yes you are." I poke her leg, "You're always quiet, and just kind of sit there."

"Because I'm the loser of the school."

I bite my tongue. It's true, she is the outcast. Everyone at our school as blonde or red hair, and she has black. Everyone is tall, and she's short. We can see… Well, she can't. She's always been the outcast, just the way things work, sadly.

"But I love you." I smile and give her a hug.

"You and my parents." She sighs and looks down in her lap.

I look up and across the fountain and notice a group of boys walking towards the center of the park. My heart skips a beat.

"Toph," I poke her arm, "There they are!" I cried out, bouncing up and down on the bench.

"I know, I can feel them." She says standing up.

"Let's go!" I say taking ahold of her hand and rushing her into the grass and towards the boys.

"Hey Bay!" Lei calls out, giving me a smile and wave, "And Toph." The other boys snicker.

"Hi Lei." I say walking closer to him. Toph stand quietly next to me, staring aimlessly across the grass. Lei eyes Toph.

"We brought a Frisbee, thought it might be fun to throw around." One of the boys says taking out he blue disk from a bag. He chuckles and looks at Toph.

"We'll sit out and watch." I say politely scooting closer to Toph.

"Why?" A blonde boy within the group asks. His blue eyes glisten under the sun. He nudges one of the boys.

"Yah, we wanted you two to play."

"Cause I can't play." Toph says wrapping her arms around herself, "Bay will play though."

"I'm going to sit out with you." I say smiling at Toph.

"The blind girl needs a babysitter." The blonde boy teases. I give him a sour glare.

"She's perfectly capable of playing." I say poking at Toph's arm, "Right Toph?"

"No, I can't see the Frisbee…" She whispers.

"Show them." I lean close and whisper to her.

"B-But…" She stutters.

"She can't play, let's move on. Bay, you can throw first." Lei says tossing me the Frisbee.

"C'mon Toph." I say throwing the Frisbee out into the field. The boys run after it.

"Are you sure?" Toph whispers.

"Yah, bend a coat of earth around the Frisbee, and you'll be able to see where it is."

"Not exactly."

"Try it." I say running into the field. Toph runs after me, she speeds up in front of me and stands in front of the panting boys.

"What do you want?" The tall red head in the back asks rudely.

"Let me see the disk." Toph says holding her hand out.

"Want to _feel_ it?" Lei teases as he hands the disk to Toph. I stand behind Toph and watch.

She takes the disk in her hand and maps out the piece of plastic. She takes a breath and reached down and pulls up a chunk of rock. She bends the earth into a thin layer around the Frisbee and hands it back to the boys, with a smirk of accomplishment on her face.

"W-w-what?" The blonde asks taking the disc back. He looks around at his friends who have an equally confused expression plastered onto their faces. I laugh as they pass the earth disc around.

"You're a bender?" Lei asks, his blue eyes wide.

"Yup." She says putting her hands on her waist, "Blind girl has skills." She rolls her foggy eyes.

"We had no idea." The blonde boy steps towards Toph, attempting to reach for her small frame.

"Get away from me." Toph says. She throws a pillar of rock up from the ground and pushes the blonde boy back. He stumbles and falls on his butt. I walk over to him and laugh.

"What's going on?" A young voice asks. I turn around to see Aang walking towards us.

"Toph's an earth bender!" Lei says throwing his hands forward dramatically.

"Cool." Aang says eyeing Toph and I, "Now there's three benders at school."

"Three?" Lei asks looking at Aang curiously, "It's only Bay and Toph."

"And me." Aang says cockily, showing a toothy smile.

"You're not a bender," The blonde boy laughs loudly, "Shut up Aang."

"Oh really?" Aang eyes the blonde boy. Aang takes a breath in a closes his eyes. He swirls his arms around his head and punches a burst of air at the blonde boy. Who in return flies about 10 feet back and tumbles to the grass.

"I knew it." I smile and nod at Aang.

"You knew?"

"I saw you bend your shirt dry when that boy spilt milk on you."

"Smart girl." Aang winked at me and turned his attention back to the boys who looked at him, eyes wide.

"You never told us?" Lei asked pointing a finger at Aang.

"Same reason Toph didn't… Being a bender is considered 'weird' at our school."

"It's awesome!" The red head shouted.

"Now you all think it's cool." Toph said flatly.

"Well, you were always the outcast." Lei said turning to Toph.

"Thanks Lei." She said folding her arms across her chest. Lei blushed.

"I mean, you were always so quiet, and well, you know… Blind."

"Maybe if you were all nicer, I would have talked more."

"Sorry," Lei rubbed the back of his neck.

"I wonder if there's a secret water bender at our school!" Aang shouted excitedly, "Then we would have earth, fire, air, AND water!"

"There is." I said turning to Aang.

"Who?" He looked at me, head cocked to the side.

"You know that brunette girl in our science class? The one who's always sick, her mom passed away… C'mon you have to know who I'm talking about."

"Katara?" Aang asked surprised.

"Yah," I nod, "I saw her water bending a while ago. We've talked, she admitted it."

"Woah!" Toph says from behind me, "We can have a group of all four elements." She smiled.

"That would be so cool." Aang put his thumbs up to prove his point.

"Let's go talk to her, she's always at the library."

"Bye guys!" Aang called back as he walked away with me, and Toph. The three boys watched with astonishment as the newly discovered benders walked away.


End file.
